Kyd Wykkyd
Kyd Wykkyd (pronounced "Kid Wicked") is a former student of the H.I.V.E. Academy and an enemy of the Teen Titans. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Kyd Wykkyd's costume resembles Batman's quite a bit. He has piercing, red eyes and a headpiece which includes his "bat ears" and a light purple piece covering the top of his head. It is unknown if he actually has eyebrows or hair, but most likely his headpiece is simply covering them up. He wears a dark blue cowl pinned with a big white circle right under his neck. His cowl is quite long, covering up most of his body and only revealing his boots. When he's not covered up in his cape, it's revealed that his chest, his stomach, his arms and his legs are light purple. He wears black underwear with a white belt, and he also wears black gloves and black boots. Gallery Personality Kyd Wykkyd is arguably one of the more mysterious characters. He always seems to be laid back, almost emotionless. Even though Kyd Wykkyd has never spoken at all, it is unknown whether he is mute or chooses not to talk. Despite his quiet exterior he does show bouts of expressions from time to time. In the episode "Deception", he is seen laughing several times, and in 'Lightspeed', when Billy Numerous asks if anyone wanted to build sofa-cushion fort, he smiles and lifts a pillow as if eager to participate. He is also seen laughing with other villains in 'Titans Together'. Mostly Kyd Wykkyd remains with a blank expression similar to Raven. However, he has his fears despite being laid back. When Jinx yelled at the H.I.V.E. five to recapture Kid Flash, Kyd Wykkyd was visibly startled and/or scared. Also, when they failed to recapture Kid Flash, Kyd Wykkyd hid behind Jinx with a fearful expression when Madam Rouge came. He also was startled when Madame Rouge ordered Gizmo to be quiet. Relationships Friends and Allies *H.I.V.E. **Angel (possible love interest) *H.I.V.E. Five **Colossus Rhodes **Meltdown's expirements *Psimon Familiy Neutral *Jinx *Brotherhood of Evil **Madame Rouge Rivals Enemies *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl Powers and Abilities Kyd Wykkyd's main power is teleportation. The effect can be direct or indirect, as desired, either for teleporting himself and anyone in contact with him since he was able to teleport Angel covering her and himself with his cape and escape before the Academy's collapse. He can also create a hole in any surface by physically touching the surface with his cape and reaching through it, as seen in the image to the left. His natural aptitude for stealth makes him an expert in sneak attacks. He can teleport by just jumping from the ground, coming in from a tornado, or disappearing into thin air. Kyd Wykkyd's cape is fitted with sharp edges capable of cutting even through massive steel implements, as seen when he was trying to hit Kid Flash in Lightspeed, but hit one of the power plant pieces and knocked it over. Kyd Wykkyd has shown some examples of levitation, such as in Calling All Titans when he was shown levitating after he had pushed Raven into the portal. Although, this could be his ally Psimon's powers helping him levitate. Kyd Wykkyd can also teleport very quickly, giving some illusions of levitation. He is able to engulf an enemy and disappear with the engulfed person as shown in "Calling All Titans" when attacking Raven. A possible weakness to his teleportation is that he must be covering himself with his cape, otherwise it doesn't seem that he can teleport. Also, as shown on the cover of an issue of the "Transformer Titans Go!" comic, he can use his cape to glide across long distances. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:H.I.V.E. Category:H.I.V.E. Five Category:Teleporters